grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Trina and Mina
This page is about the interactions between Trina Riffin and Mina Beff. Mina thinks of herself as Trina's best friend (or BFF), but in reality she is more like Trina's slave. She obediently carries out Trina's every command, in an attempt to get on her good side, and is frequently terrified by Trina. On rare occasion Mina has shown to be fed up by Trina and has stood up to her, but for the most Trina puts Mina in her place. In addition, Mina also has a crush on Nick Mallory, who Trina is infatuated with, and hence Trina will often become bitterly jealous if there's any sign that Nick shows affection to Mina. Episodes Featured Smash Up Terby While driving Grojband to the derby, Trina barks order to Mina for the to fulfill her duties as her BFF. She first yells at her to over the phone to come over and Mina instantly appears in her car looking happy and ready to work. Trina is still not satisfied until Mina compliments her hair. This is when Trina happily smiles and thanks Mina. At the carnival, she spots Nick Mallory, Trina yells at everyone to get down, but when Mina doesn't realize it included her she addresses Mina specifically in an angrier more impatient tone. While talking to Nick, Trina hypocritically states that she will be going to the carnival. Confused, Mina gets up and questions that. Trina then kicks her in the head, pushing her down to the floor again. After Nick leaves, Trina sees an opportunity to win a date with him. She grabs Mina by the shirt collar and pulls her up to her face, telling her to get her purse and stand beside her on her date. Throughout Trina and Nick's date, Trina has Mina loyally aiding her in winning over Nick, but the plans keep on backfiring thanks to Corey's sabotage. Each time a plan goes awry, she takes it out on Mina and shows no mercy while doing it. No matter how ridiculously horrendous Trina abuses her, Mina still keeps her title as a BFF and tolerates everything she does without any struggle and she even politely helps her while she does it. After Trina threw up on the spinning ride, Mina in fear that Trina looked bad in front of Nick, offered her a mint. Trina snatches the mint dispenser out of her hand and pops one on her mouth. Then, she grabs Mina by the tongue, and wipes the vomit off of her face with it. Later, Trina rode on a rollercoaster which resulted in cotton candy stuck to her face and looking like a beard. Mina offered Trina a razor to shave it off but instead of doing that, Trina used the razor to give her a Reverse Mohawk. Eventually, Trina's date with Nick is ruined but that doesn't stop her from continuing to try and win his heart nor does it stop Mina from tolerating all of Trina's abuse as Trina gets on Mina's back and rides her to chase Nick Mallory. Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls Mina tries to join Trina and Nick at Cherry Grapestain's première. At first both are excited but when Mina points out that Nick could become attracted to Cherry, Trina regrets what she's doing and then decides that the extra tickets are staying with her. Mina asks Trina if she could have the second one and go with her as friends but Trina tells Mina that she isn't in the episode, to which a depressed Mina walks off. Later on in the episode, Trina states that she used Mina's money to buy snacks for Cherry Grapestain. At the end of the episode, Trina is at the bottom of the barrel, she furiously calls Mina over to get her help in getting herself out of her trouble. However, Mina reminds her that she isn't in the episode, denying her call for help. This makes Trina smash her phone in rage, ruining her day entirely. Pox N Roll Mina finishes reading a story for Trina for her naptime, after which Trina requests her to fetch a glass of still water, which she does, but a shout of "POX!" causes the water to ripple, which leads to Trina scolding her, although Mina admits to not making the water ripple. Math of Kon Trina disguises herself as her nerdy alter-ego Trigonometrina in order to infiltrate the Trimathalon and sabotage Kon's chances of winning. When Mina sees her she immediately greets Trigonometrina, unaware that it is actually Trina. Mina is shown to be great friends with Trigonometrina because of them both being fans of math. When talking to Trigonometrina, Mina says that it's great to have a friend who doesn't yell at her, referring to Trina. Mina does however, keep her BFF loyalty to Trina even though she doesn't think that she's around and says that Trina is still awesome anyway. Trina, unhappy with what Mina aid, tries to get her to focus on the positives and suggests they list the first hundred reasons why she's awesome. This leaves Mina, drawing a blank without mentioning as little as one reason. Later in the episode, the two girls go off and do nerdy things together as friends. Trina acts very respectful toward Mina when they do this and appears to have little to no trouble not abusing her. She does however, struggle to fight the urge to get angry at her when she has trouble hiding reasons why she doesn't like Trina. Trigonometerina is eventually revealed to be Trina and when Mina realizes this, she is overjoyed. She talks to Trina about how happy she is to hear that she's a fan of math but Trina is humiliated and she tells Mina that she needs a soda that stunts her growth. As always, Mina obeys Trina's command and drags her lifeless, dreadful body to get a soda. Space Jammin' Trina left Mina alone in a line with Nick while she took a bathroom break. Corey pestered her about leaving Mina alone with Nick by saying that she might fall in love with him. This was effective on Trina as she was put into shock as she imagined Mina and Nick dating each other while she was gone. Trina fearfully rushes back to the line where Mina is shown to not be dating Nick as Corey said she was. When Trina got to the line, she yanked Mina away from Nick to scream in rage at him for what he did. Mina promised her that the only reason she was waiting in line was because she wanted to see her sister play at Slugfest and that she wasn't trying to do anything with Nick. Trina doesn't buy this and believes that Mina is acting selfish because she used "I", "my", and "me", in the same sentence. During the concert, while G'ORB was singing a song from Trina's Diary. He read aloud the exact quote "I'm scared Nick will like Mina more than me." When he did this, Mina smiled nervously and looked at Trina while she growled in rage at her. After the song, Mina hopefully asks Trina if se really believes that she has chances of Nick liking her more than her. Queen Bee After Trina finds out about the Queen Bee Pageant, she makes Mina stitch her a winning pageant dress while she's on stage, and harshly pushes her off the stage when she's done. Later when Trina is in the dressing rooms getting ready for the contest, she rinses her mouth and spits the water into Mina's purse. Mina alerts her that the spit bucket was on the other side, to which Trina tells her she should've moved the bucket. After Grojband performs Queen Bee, she gives the title to her. A Knight to Remember Due to the odd effects of the Bonkerton Comet, Mina and Trina switch personalities so that Mina becomes mean and evil while Trina becomes her obedient slave. Mina declares that she wishes to participate in "LARPing" where she is to be a princess while Trina is her disgusting troll servant "Gucky". Ahead Of Our Own Tone Trina makes Mina wait in line for a very long time so she can get the newest phone. After Trina is fitted with a Blab Tap Mina is determined to get one as well and be linked with Trina's mind, but Mina is the one person who Trina refuses to integrate into the network. However Mina later gets hold of a Blab Tap anyway and is overjoyed at the prospect of sharing a mind with Trina. Unfortunately having listened to Corey's new song You're Going Down, it transmits into Trina's mind and unable to bear the music she breaks the hive mind connection. Love in a Nethervator After yet another failed attempt to capture Nick Mallory, which resulted in Mina getting stuck in a giant spider web and beaten up by the spider, the two return back to The Riffin House. Trina then intimidates Mina into coming up with another 'plan to capture Nick, to which she suggests trapping Nick in the elevator that just appeared, which Trina is confused how it got there. Nonetheless she goes with Mina's plan and goes to push the button. After taking a long time to push the button, which Mina notices and points out, Trina finally pushes it and summons the Nethervator. She then has Mina dress up as a bird to lure Nick (who was bird watching) into the elevator. Trina then closes the elevator door, with Mina diving in just before it shuts. While in the Nethervator, Trina wishes to have some privacy with Nick, so Mina looks around before facing the corner. Then Trina tries to listen to her and Nick's heart beating in sync with each other, but when a third heartbeat is heard she orders Mina to atop ruining it. Mina then forces her own heart to stop beating, to which she flatlines and passes out on the ground. Saxsquatch After Trina falls in love with Gary, in a bif to make Trins jealous, Corey sets them up on a double date with Mina and Nick, which does indeed enrage Trina. Group Hug Trina forces Mina to dig her a bottomless pit, but when she's unsatisfied with it, Trina tells her to jump down it herself. At first Trina is happy Mina's gone, but soon realizes how empty she feels without her slave to compliment and carry out her every whim. Eventually she wishes for Mina to come back, which Mina hears and climbs back out, just as Kate and Allie kidnap Trina. Mina then goes to hunt for Trina's kidnappers and confronts the groupies in an enraged state, before they tell her where Trina is and eventually, the BFFs are reunited. Trivia *This friendship/conflict is in a love triangle with Nick Mallory. *It has been confirmed that Mina's real name is "Bernadette", but Trina made her legally change it so that their names would rhyme. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts